The escalating requirements for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integration semiconductor wiring require responsive changes in interconnection technology. Such escalating requirements have been found difficult to satisfy in terms of providing a low RC (resistance capacitance) interconnection pattern, particularly wherein submicron vias, contacts and trenches have high aspect ratios due to miniaturization.
Conventional semiconductor devices typically comprise a semiconductor substrate, normally of doped monocrystalline silicon, and a plurality of sequentially formed inter-layer dielectrics and conductive patterns. An integrated circuit is formed containing a plurality of conductive patterns comprising conductive lines separated by interwiring spacings, and a plurality of interconnect lines, such as bus lines, bit lines, word lines and logic interconnect lines. Typically, the conductive patterns on different layers, i.e., upper and lower layers, are electrically connected by a conductive plug filling a via opening, while a conductive plug filling a contact opening establishes electrical contact with an active region on a semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. Conductive lines are formed in trenches which typically extend substantially horizontal with respect to the semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor "chips" comprising five or more levels of metallization are becoming more prevalent as device geometries shrink to submicron levels.
A conductive plug filling a via opening is typically formed by depositing an inter-layer dielectric on a conductive layer comprising at least one conductive pattern, forming an opening in the inter-layer dielectric by conventional photolithographic and etching techniques, and filling the opening with a conductive material, such as tungsten (W). Excess conductive material on the surface of the inter-layer dielectric is removed by chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP). One such method is known as damascene and basically involves the formation of an opening which is filled in with a metal. Dual damascene techniques involve the formation of an opening comprising a lower contact or via opening section in communication with an upper trench opening section, which opening is filled with a conductive material, typically a metal, to simultaneously form a conductive plug in electrical contact with a conductive line.
High performance microprocessor applications require rapid speed of semiconductor circuitry. The speed of semiconductor circuitry varies inversely with the resistance and capacitance of the interconnection pattern. As integrated circuits become more complex and feature sizes and spacings become smaller, the integrated circuit speed becomes less dependent upon the transistor itself and more dependent upon the interconnection pattern. Miniaturization demands long interconnects having small contacts and small cross-sections. Thus, the interconnection pattern limits the speed of the integrated circuit. If the interconnection node is routed over a considerable distance, e.g., hundreds of microns or more, as in submicron technologies, the interconnection capacitance limits the circuit node capacitance loading and, hence, the circuit speed. As the length of metal interconnects increases and cross-sectional areas and distances between interconnects decrease, the RC delay caused by the interconnect wiring increases. As design rules are reduced to about 0.18 micron and below, the rejection rate due to integrated circuit speed delays severely limits production throughput and significantly increases manufacturing costs. Moreover, as line widths decrease, electrical conductivity and electromigration resistance become increasingly important.
Cu and Cu alloys have received considerable attention as a replacement material for Al in VLSI interconnection metalizations. Cu is relatively inexpensive, has a lower resistivity than Al, and has improved electrical properties vis-a-vis W. Accordingly, Cu a desirable metal for use as a conductive plug as well as metal wiring.
An approach to forming Cu plugs and wiring comprises the use of damascene structures employing CMP, as in Teong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,563. However, due to Cu diffusion through the dielectric interlayer, Cu interconnect structures must be encapsulated by a diffusion barrier layer. Typical diffusion barrier materials include tantalum (Ta), tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium (Ti), titanium nitride (TiN), titanium tungsten (TiW), and silicon nitride (Si.sub.3 N.sub.4) for encapsulating Cu. The use of such barrier materials to encapsulate Cu is not limited to the interface between Cu and the dielectric interlayer, but includes interfaces with other metals as well.
There are additional problems attendant upon conventional Cu interconnect methodology. For example, conventional practices comprise forming damascene openings in an inter-layer dielectric, depositing a barrier layer, such as TaN, lining the opening and on the surface of the interdielectric layer, and depositing Cu or a Cu alloy layer. CMP is then performed with a slurry, typically an aqueous suspension containing a particulate abrasive, such as alumina, an organic dispersant and an oxidizing agent. CMP is then conducted stopping substantially on the underlying TaN barrier layer. Buffing, employing de-ionized water, is then conducted on a buff pad to remove remaining or residual slurry particles. CMP is then performed employing a more aggressive slurry to remove the underlying TaN barrier layer followed by water buffing on a buff pad to remove residual slurry particles. Subsequent to such CMP procedures, double sided brush scrubbing is typically conducted using water to remove particulate material from the surfaces of the wafer. It was found, however, that such conventional practices left a high level of copper contamination on the surface of the dielectric field adjacent to the Cu or Cu alloy lines, e.g. about 1 to about 2 E.sup.15 atoms/cm.sup.2 of Cu, as detected by TOF (time of flight) SIMS (secondary ion mass spectrometry). This level of Cu contamination in an open field resulted in the growth of dendrites emanating from the edges of Cu or Cu alloy lines into the open dielectric field. Such Cu or Cu compound dendrites typically extend up to about 1 micron and are about 150 .ANG. to about 250 .ANG. thick. Such Cu and Cu compound dendrites reduce the insulating properties of the open dielectric field and can cause shorting by bridging with other Cu or Cu alloy lines.
There exist a need for methodology enabling the formation of reliable Cu and Cu alloy interconnection patterns without the formation of dendrites emanating from Cu or Cu alloy lines.